


Camp FLOW (48)

by bolsno23



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arson, Camp, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hate Crimes, Horrorcore, Human Trafficking, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Nihilism, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolsno23/pseuds/bolsno23
Summary: A girl, unknowing her parents too well and believing she was abandoned, is on a bus to a camp. She has a thing talking to her, although no one else has ever seen it. She's about to become a gang lord in a sudo-society.





	Camp FLOW (48)

**Author's Note:**

> this may not update too much or have long chapters cuz of school, but ill try to update often

Alice Walker, 14 years old, is currently on a bus, her red hair reeking of grease. She had left wherever she was before at around 4 A.M, and now, at 1 P.M, her bus is going past a wooden sign saying "WELCOME TO CAMP FLOW!" She wasn't really interested in making conversation, until she saw a cute, around her age and style, girl. When the bus had parked, Alice followed the girl quietly. The almost 20 kids were in a single-file line, walking on the rocky parking-lot to the field. Alice decided to make some conversation with this girl.

"Hey, uh how are you?"

"Oh! I am.. fine."

"My name's Alice, by the way."

"I'm Ellie."

Alice and Ellie continued to chat until they made to their cabin, everyone had chosen their bed except for them, and they had to make their way through, only to find one bed. No bunks, just one bed.  
They both get slightly red in the face, but just ignore it. Nothing much happens except for rules and such until around 4.

"Hey Fag-Club!" A small group of around 3 boys said to another group of boys.

"What're you retards doin'?"

"Doing more then you." The boys around him laugh."

"Just shut up jew-boy." After he said that, the other brightly dressed boy punches him in the stomach. He then gets flushed, and runs past the girls as they see the boy's crotch area darkened. Ellie and Alice laugh out loud as they make their way to the boys.

"That was impressive." Alice says to the main boy.

"He's a dipshit. Are you one of the new ones?"

"We are." Ellie says. "Could we join you? If you are all a group?"

"What're you're names?"

"I'm Alice, she's Ellie, and you?"

"Tyler, we're Wolf Hall."

They became one of the most favored members of the group.

After a tiring new day, Ellie and Alice make their way to the cabin and their bed, get their pajamas, and lie down."

"Whoa." Ellie says. "You stink."

"Aw come on! I don't smell that bad."

"Did you rub the trash in your hair?"

"Ugh. Alright, I'll brave the shower tomorrow."


End file.
